


About Today

by ArchByrd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU i guess?, Established Relationship, M/M, Song fic, i'm really bad at this tagging business omg, or lyrics in this case., stiles you jerkwad, ummm Derek uses words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How close am I to losing you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Today

**Author's Note:**

> Totally wrote this in ten minutes, right before my ethics test. Based on the song About Today by The National.  
> ((you should listen, they are amazing and i'm seeing them live in a few weeks ommgg))

"You were far away and I didn't ask you why." Stiles turned around and shrugged at the man in front of him."What could I say? I was far away." Derek sighed and threw his shirt towards the bed. "You just walked away." He watched as Stiles moved around their room taking off his suit jacket and tie. "And I just watched you." Stiles walked towards the bed quietly sitting down and folding Derek's shirt. He placed it on his lap and flatten it out before placing it on the arm chair next to the door. He turned and walked back towards the bed queitly asking, "What could I say?"  
Derek covered his face with his hands and shook his head. He stripped to just his boxer briefs and went to lay down on the bed. He watched as Stiles grabbed his pajamas and started to change. "How close am I to losing you?" Stiles took off his clothes and put on his pajamas and laid on the king size bed. He covered himself with the blanket and turned away from Derek and turned off the light leaving the room in darkness.  
Derek shifted closer to him and tried to reach towards him. He retracted his hand at the last second and let it fall on the bed. He knew he was going to lose Stiles, but all he could do was watch him slip away. Stiles sighed and turned to lay on his back. Derek watched him, not sure if he should let it go or keep trying. He closed his eyes and held back the tears that were threatening to come out.  
"Babe," he whispered, not able to trust his voice right now. "Are you awake?" he heard Stiles shift a little and heard him sigh. "Yeah I'm right here." "Well can I ask you about today?" He felt Stiles turn his head and a minute later his body away from Derek. "How close am I to losing you?" Derek asked voice cracking at the end. "How close am I?" Stiles didn't move or acknowledge Derek. Derek turned away from Stiles, putting as much space between them as possible. He finally had his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> No edit what so ever. All i did was capitalized the names. I'm sorry, i'm just a college student with too much work on her hands. Fun fact: this was a destiel fic first but that ship is unsinkable. and just nope!


End file.
